The Emo Kid -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil Lester is your typical high school student. The only problem with Phil is that he's in love with his bully. just a rather cute Phanfic, please read and review 3


Phil Lester, the boy that nobody liked, the black haired emo kid, well that's what his bullies called him. His bullies, Chris Kendall, PJ Ligouri, and Dan Howell made his high school life a living hell. Despite all the pain they brought Phil, he still found himself crushing big time on Dan, but that was clearly only going to be a fantasy.

"shouldn't we give him a break" Dan asked his friend Chris "i mean it was only this morning that we bet him up and stole his money, that should be enough for one day" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Chris gave a him a weird look "he disserves more pain, the little freak, look at him, just sitting on his own over there" Dan looked at Phil, he had a scared expression on his face as he turned to glace at them every few seconds. it was obvious he was terrified. "your not turning into a little faggot like he is, are you?" Chris asked in a nasty tone. "no, of course not, look I'll go beat him up just now to prove it to you" Dan said then started walking over. he didn't want to ever beat up Phil, he only did because Chris and PJ forced him too. he planned to go over to Phil take him some place where Chris couldn't see him then let him go.

Phil slowly looked up at Dan as he approached him. "Please, this morning was brutal! Please, please let that be enough." Phil pleaded, standing slowly. He saw PJ and Chris watching Dan expectantly, but Phil noticed Dan's sad face. "Dan, please." Phil said once he realized Dan hadn't said anything.

He leaned down slightly then grabbed Phil by the collar of his shirt "follow my lead and play along" he mumbled as he pulled him to his feet

"O-okay." Phil whimper slightly as Dan pulled him up. Dan pulled them around a corner and outside, by the trees/woods-y area.

Dan stopped, letting Phil go as he sighed a sigh of relief. "they cant see anymore, we're safe" he said quietly he then turned his attention fully to Phil "sorry about that..."

Phil gave him a confused look. "I-I don't understand." He said softly, waiting for an explanation.

Dan sighed, noticing for the first time how blur and beautiful Phil's eyes really were. he shook his head of these thoughts. "look, Phil, i have to keep up my rep with the guys. i don't want to beat you up but sometimes I have to, im sorry for that." he said shrugging, pretending not to care. only if Phil knew how much he cared

"Oh, umm...alright." Phil bit his lip before saying, "Dan, why don't you just tell them no? I mean, fuck your reputation of a bad guy, don't you want nice friends?" Phil didn't realize how rude someone could have taken the sentence.

Dan sighed again " you don't really get it do you? your either up there with them, where you're powerful. or down here where you are, where you get picked on and beat up just for not fitting in" he closed his eyes momentarily, moving his hair out of his eyes "if I say no to them I'll be in your shoes and I...I couldn't handle that, they're the only friends I have. pretty shitty friends at that, but, if I didn't have them, id be...alone"

"Its not that bad actually...being alone." Phil said softly. "I've gotten used to it."

Dan felt his heart ache at Phil's words, he wanted nothing more than to be friends with Phil. But, if he even dared to talk to him while the guys were looking he knew he'd be finished. he really hated school sometimes. "you know Phil...some times, I wish I had a friend...like you" he said softly a slight blush covering his face.

"An emo loser friend...doesn't seem like you Howell." Phil said, chuckling slightly.

Dan's blush increased in shade "shut up, Lester" he warned looking straight and Phil, locking eyes with him. his expression melted into a smile as he looked into those eyes. he mentally kicked himself for thinking such gay thoughts about someone he was supposed to hate. yeah supposed to. but he didn't hate him, why. well if Dan didn't admit it to himself who else could he admit it to? He was in love with emo kid, Phil Lester.

Phil stared back at him, now noticing what lovely brown eyes he had. He soon shook his head, "Sorry, you must think im...really weird, now.." Phil said, looking at the ground. He wanted nothing more than to just kiss him, after he'd been in love with him for so many years.

Dan shook his head "no...I, don't think you're weird...at all...I actually..." he trailed off. what was he saying? trying to be friends with a social outcast was one thing, but admitting you loved him, no, he couldn't

"..You actually what..?" Phil said, wanting him to continue. He felt someone walking up behind him and he froze. He knew it was Chris and PJ.

Dan spotted them. he panicked, quickly tackling Phil to the ground. he gave him a look which he hoped told Phil that he was sorry. Dan raised his fist up in the air "what have you got to say now, you emo scum!" he looked up and Chris and PJ "hey guys, can you believe this kid, I beat him up and then he tells me. he wants to talk, to sort out differences out" Dan said as he spat the words out as they were poisonous. he hated this but he had to do it

Phil winced and groaned as he hit the ground. Phil winced again as Dan raised his fist, he turned his head away, like he normally would. He hoped for everything that PJ and Christ wouldn't join in.

PJ smirked, almost evilly down at Phil "what a faggot" he commented. Chris also smirked "yeah, he disserves everything we give him". Dan pretended to smirk too, he hoped Phil could see in his eyes that he didn't mean any of this. "yeah, stupid little faggot. don't you wish you would just die? you worthless piece of shit"

"Yeah." Phil let out, meaning for it to be more quiet than it came out. He saw Dan's eyes widen down at him, and heard Pj and Chris chuckle. "Why don't you just do it then?" Pj commented.

Dan felt tears stinging his eyes. what...no. did he really make Phil's life that miserable? oh god, what was he doing? he tried to keep a straight face and a steady voice "hey guys, why don't you go ahead, I want to finish this myself" he managed to say.

"Have fun, man." Chris said before they left. Once they were gone, Dan got off Phil and he sat up. Phil was looking down and really any other place from Dan. He knew Dan had heard him.

Dan let the tears fall as he looked at the ground. he tried to wipe away his tears but more fell down his cheeks. "go damnit Phil" he said out loud with a loud shaky breath, it was obvious he was crying.

"Dan, I-I.." He said softly, trying to say it wasn't true, but that would be a lie. He leaned over towards Dan, "Please, im not worth your tears." He said softly.

Dan couldn't help it any more, he didn't care who saw. he needed to hold Phil in his arms now. he looked up Phil, the tears still streaming down his face, he then slowly wrapped his arms around Phil, burring his head into his shoulder and he pulled him closer "im sorry, im so sorry" he sobbed

Phil held onto him and let him sob. He was crying himself, slowly rubbing Dan's back. "It's okay, its okay." He repeated softly. He couldn't believe Dan was crying over him. Dan hated him. or at least he thought he did. Phil was useless and worthless, how could someone like Dan care for someone like Phil?

Dan smiled, his tears still slipping down his cheeks. having Phil in his arms felt amazing. he pulled back slightly from Phil and noticed his tears. he smiled at him, wiping away a tear from his cheek. "please don't cry" Dan whispered. he sighed slightly, looking down, he looked back up and was yet again locked with those beautiful blue orbs. "don't do anything stupid, or I will have a reason to beat you up for it..." he said softly, not daring to look away from Phil.

"Define stupid." Phil said staring right back at him. Being so close to Dan, in a non harmful way was amazing, and he never wanted to leave.

"don't...just..." he trailed off looking down, he couldn't bear to think about if Phil taking his own life. "don't hurt yourself, I...I don't want you to...leave me" he managed to say taking another shaky breath.

Phil nodded, "Okay." He pulled Dan close again and buried his head in Dan's shoulder. He wasn't crying much anymore, but he was still teary eyed. He loved sitting there like this.

Dan hugged him tightly. running a hand through Phil's dark hair. "Phil?...do you have a secret that nobody knows about...that you want to tell, but...you cant?" he asked quietly

Phil nodded slightly, purring as Dan played with his hair. "Do you..?" he said as he sat upright, and looked at Dan and smiled softly.

He returned the smile but it soon disappeared into a nervous frown. he nodded, looking down at the ground "you see Phil... im also so sacred of saying no to them...because" he took a deep breath "im the not thing they hate the most...im gay" he kept his eyes glued to the ground, terrified to see Phil's reaction.

Phil smiled and blushed a bit. "do you fancy anyone? Any special guy around?" Phil said softly, smiling like an idiot. He couldn't help it.

"yes..." he replied, a dark blush spread across his face. he still didn't want to look up, this was way too embarrassing.

"Im gay too." Phil spat out, blushed as Dan looked up at him. He looked down, blushed harder and harder.

Their eyes locked. Dan noticed how close they were. if he just leaned in. those perfect lips could be his "is there anyone you like, Phil?" he asked in a small whisper.

Phil kept looking down at Dan's lips, then his eyes. Eyes, lips. "Y-yeah.." he whispered back, biting his lip softly.

"who" he asked practically brushing his lips against Phil's, he wanted to kiss him so badly.

Phil let out a small whimper as their lips brushed. "You." he said quickly, just wanting Dan to kiss him so, so badly.

Dan smirked. perfect. he pressed his lips against Phil's. as soon as their lips touched, Dan began to feel dizzy, a warm fuzzy feeling could be felt. what was that? was this what they called love?

Phil's eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched, he kissed back instantly. He leaned back so he was laying down, with Dan on top of him. Phil placed his hands on Dan's back, rubbing it softly.

Dan also closed his eyes. moving his hand to the back on Phil's head, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. he lightly licked Phil's bottom lip, needing to feel Phil's tongue against his own.

Phil opened his mouth instantly, moaning softly as Dan's tongue invaded his mouth. He had wanted this for so long.

Dan smiled into the kiss and explored Phil's mouth with his tongue. he tasted so good. he had never imagined kissing someone, a boy, at that, could feel this amazing.

After a while, they both broke away for air. "That. that was a-amazing, Dan." Phil said, panting slightly. He smiled up at the boy, the boy in which he was in love with.

Dan smiled back at him "im glad you enjoyed it" Dan said, almost smugly as he lay down beside Phil. he blushed slightly then wrapped his arms around Phil.

"Are we…together, now?" Phil asked softly as he cuddled up into Dan.

Dan kissed Phil lightly on the head then took one of his hands in his, intertwining their fingers. "of course...if that makes you happy that is..."

Phil smiled, but it quickly faded. "That's not an answer. If you don't want to be in a relationship, I-I understand, but you have to be happy too." Phil said, still holding onto Dan's hand.

Dan squeezed his hand "you idiot, of course I'm happy, i love you for gods-" Dan stopped himself, looking away as his blushed crimson.

"you what..?" Phil said instantly. He moved Dan's head to look back at him. "I love you too." he said softly.

Dan smiled at his new lover, giving his a small kiss on the nose " I love you Phil Lester" he said smiling. "I fucking knew it!" Chris exclaimed as him and PJ appeared by the two lovers.

Phil smiled and then gasped. "No.." he whispered, He sat up quickly and broke away from Dan, Pj grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. Phil gasped and tried not to wince to much. "Faggot." Pj spat at Phil, causing him to try and move, but causing more pain.

Dan stood up and glared at PJ "let him go PJ" Dan said through gritted teeth. Pj just smirked pulling Phil's hair more. "I said let him go, Pj, NOW!" he shouted. he could kill PJ right now.

Chris came up behind Phil and punched him in the shoulder blade, causing Phil to scream, and for Pj to pull his hair more. "Are we getting in the way of something? Were you guys just about to get all sexy?" Pj asked, one eyebrow higher than the other.

That was it, he was going to kill them. Dan grabbed PJ's free hand and twisted it backwards, forcing his other hand to let go of Phil's hair. he then smirked, almost insanely as he punched PJ in the stomach. Pj doubled over in pain. Dan grabbed his head and smacked it of the ground. he stepped on a now hurt and very confused PJ's back "I'll kill you if you touch Phil again!" he said, his voice sounding low and dangerous.

Phil was watching as Dan did so, and Chris pulled him aside a bit and turned his head. Chris pushed him against a tree and roughly kissed him. Phil was squealing, trying to get Chris off of him. He didn't kiss back, and the kiss itself was not enjoyable.

Dan turned around to see Phil not where he was a minute ago, he began to panic. then he saw Chris on Phil's lips. that was it. he was done with playing around. he ran at Chris and grabbed him by the throat managing to get him off Phil and onto the ground. he squeezed down harder on Chris' throat, a look of pure bliss on Dan's face and he watched Chris struggle to breathe.

"Dan stop!" Phil said, already terrified and traumatized. "Don't fucking kill him!" Phil said, trying to get Dan off of him. He was upset with Chris, but this was scary.

Dan removed his hand from Chris' neck and looked at his hands, shaking violently. "w-what, i, i nearly...killed them..." he basically whispered as he fell to his knee's. As soon as he hit the ground he began to sob. he was so angry, he had nearly killed someone, oh god.

Chris got up, gasping for breath still. He and Pj took off, Phil bent down in front of Dan and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him close, still scared.

Dan hugged Phil back. "im sorry, im so sorry, for everything, it's all my fault, im so sorry" he sobbed, he griped onto Phil's shirt tightly "im sorry"

"Its okay, its okay, i promise." Phil stoked his hair softly, trying to get him to calm down.

You: Dan began to calm down, the tears stopped and his breathing returned to as normal as it was going to get "I..." he didn't know what to say, he'd never known himself to snap like that before

"Shh, its alright." Phil said before leaning back slowly. "I love you, okay."

"I l-love you too" he stuttered, a small smile tugging on the edge of his mouth. he took a deep breath, feeling completely normal again. "Phil, im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." he began to say "I just got so angry that I, well, lost it"

"Its okay, I understand." Phil smiled softly. "Lets get out of here, okay?"

Dan nodded as she smiled fully at Phil. he stood up and gripped Phil's hand tightly within his " I wont let them hurt you, ever again"

Phil nodded an 'okay' and stood. "Where to?" he asked.

"lets go show you of to everyone, then they'll know your mine" Dan smirked, then winked Phil

Phil blushed, "What about your rep?" he said, biting his lip, smiling.

Dan kissed Phil's cheek "fuck my rep, no one will come near us ever again after they see the state of Chris and PJ"

Phil smiled softly, "Okay." They started walking back out of the woods. They passed the girls who swoon over Dan, clinging to him, even though he was holding Phil's hand. "Danny, can we hang out this weekend?" one of the girls from the big group whined. Phil rolled his eyes.

Dan turned to them and gave his famous smile "sorry girls, Phil's the only one who gets my attention now" He then winked at, pulling him into a tight embrace.


End file.
